Highschool Of The Fairy Dead
by KageSekai
Summary: Un accidente ocurre en la escuela, lo que hace que Natsu junto con un grupo de personas sobrevivan con la idea de buscar a sus familias, como será la vida actual de los jóvenes en un mundo apocalíptico. Lo sé, no suena muy bien, pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título: Highschool Of The Fairy Dead (La escuela de las hadas muertas) .**_

 _ **Parejas: GraLu, ElfGreen, StingSanna, KohSami, Natsu x Harem, entre otros.**_

 _ **Crossfic: High School Of The Dead (HSOTD) X Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Resumen: Un accidente ocurre en la escuela, lo que hace que Natsu junto con un grupo de personas sobrevivan con la idea de buscar a sus familias, como será la vida actual de los jóvenes en un mundo apocalíptico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.- El Inicio de Nuestras Pesadillas.**_

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en la escuela secundaria Fujimi, en la cual, un joven de 16 años de cabellera rosada alborotada, que llevaba una camisa blanca sobre un camiseta negra con botones dorados y un pantalón negro y una bufanda con patrón de escamas de reptil, veía con sus ojos ónix a la nada, en las escaleras exteriores del inmenso instituto al que asistía, el cual era de 3 pisos, el joven estaba viendo a la nada recordando cosas de su niñez.

* * *

 _ **Flas Back.**_

 _Eran 2 niños jugando en un parque, uno era de cabello rosado y ojos color ónix, que vestía una camisa negra sin mangas y un pantalón corto blanco, junto con una gran bufanda blanca, que parecían escamas, jugando con una niña de cabello castaño claro un tanto largo, pues le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de su cuello, ella tenía los ojos de igual color, llevaba un vestido blanco, ambos jugaban en los columpios, sube y baja, resbaladillas y en la caja de arena._

 _La joven niña se paró y se acercó al peli rosa, el cual alzo su mirada para ver a la castaña sonrojada y viéndolo, el joven se paró y quedo un poco más arriba que ella por su altura y la niña con nerviosismo volvió a hablar._

– _Ne Natsu, me arias una promesa – Dijo con un tono entre nerviosa y tímida, haciéndola ver muy linda para el joven de nombre Natsu._

– _Por supuesto que si Reí – Respondió el joven peli rosa con una sonrisa que solo él sabía hacer._

– _Cuando seamos grandes… te casarías conmigo – Pregunto sonrojada a más no poder la hermosa niña._

– _Claro, te lo prometo y como muestra de eso – Dijo acercándose y juntando sus labios con los de ella, la cual se sonrojo, haciendo ver su cabello casi de una tonalidad pelirroja, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el beso continuara._

 _Se separaron y Natsu volvió a darle una sonrisa como la última a su "esposa", para luego juntar sus dedos meñiques y decir "Es una promesa del meñique"._

 _ **Fin del Flas Back.**_

* * *

El peli rosa que seguía mirando a la nada, empezó a cantar algo.

– Promesa del Meñique, si mientes te haré tragar mil agujas – Canto Natsu un tanto deprimido.

– Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, sino es más que un idiota – Dijo una voz a la espalda de Natsu, el cual conocía muy bien esa voz, se giró para ver a aun hermosa joven de su misma edad de cabellera rosada como la suya, con unos ojos de color dorados tan hermosos y brillantes, que dejarían en burla al mismo oro, que llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga larga con el cuello verde y con una franja blanca que iba desde un extremo al otro, una falda verde un tanto corta y un moño negro en medio de sus pechos de copa F.

–Takagi – Dijo Natsu mirando a la hermosa chica.

– Vaya que eres idiota, venir al mismo lugar cuando quieres escapar de la realidad, en vez de estar en tu salón cuando el 1er semestre ya empezó, de esta manera te veré en escuela de verano o repitiendo el grado – Dijo Regañando a Natsu.

– Oye Takagi, porque siempre me regañas – Pregunto con dando una sonrisa desde sincera como tierna, sonrojando un poco a la peli rosa, la cual solo dijo.

– Porque no me gusta la gente idiota – Respondió tan rápido y sinceramente que hizo que Natsu sonriera de manera nerviosa – En especial aquellos idiotas que no saben o no admiten que son idiotas, pero dado que tú sabes que eres un Idiota, supuse que si te decía que eres un Idiota, te haría menos Idiota, Baka– Termino de decir.

– Te diría que no tienes el derecho de decir esas cosas saltándote el quinto periodo que aún no termina, pero tú eres una genio comparada con un Idiota como yo… o cualquier otra persona en esta escuela – Dijo Natsu volteando a ver a la nada una vez más.

– ¿Qué te pasa?, solo porque fuiste rechazado por tu "amiga de la infancia", Baka – Dijo retirándose de ese lugar con un pequeño rubor por el tipo de "alago" de Natsu.

Natsu suspiro, recordando una cosa que lo molestaba.

* * *

 _ **Otro Flas Back.**_

 _Estaba Natsu en la escuela media, donde frente a ella su amiga de la infancia de ya 14 años, a la cual se le acaba de confesar, pero._

– _Lo siento, pero ya estoy saliendo con alguien más – Ante esas palabras Natsu cerro sus puños muy fuertes, su mirada era tapada por su cabello rosado y miraba al suelo._

– _Quien es tu novio, si se puede saber – pregunto Natsu a su amiga, conteniendo toda su rabia, furia, dolor y tristeza en su voz, pero dejando un poco de decepción en ella._

– _Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo – Dijo la joven castaña a Natsu, el cual asintió y alzo su mirada con una gran sonrisa típica de él, para aceptar eso y marcharse, deseándole suerte a su amiga y su nuevo novio._

 _Natsu caminaba sin rumbo, no quería irse aún, la respuesta dada por su amiga e interés amoroso rondaba en su cabeza, en sus oídos y en su cerebro y corazón, sabiendo quien fue la persona a la cual se refería, camino hasta estar cerca de donde tomaría su tren, viendo lo que supuso desde la respuesta de su amiga._

 _Frente a él, su interés amoroso, de nombre Rei Miyamoto, junto con uno de sus mejores amigos, Hisashi Igo, un joven de 14 años de cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color, que tenía abrazada a Rei, la cual reía muy cariñosa con él._

 _Rei miro hacia adelante y miro a Natsu, el cual tenía una mirada seria rara de él, el tren paso segundos después, Rei preocupada de enserio ver a Natsu, sintió como Hisashi le preguntaba algo, pero ella no dijo nada, Hisashi miro a donde ella y cuando el tren paso por completo… nada, no había nada fuera de lo normal, solo personas, personas sin cabellera rosadas o bufandas, solo personas con trajes y cabellos normales._

 _Una semana después Hisashi le revelo de su noviazgo con Rei, disculpándose por eso, sabiendo de inicio el sentimiento del peli rosa por la castaña, pensando en que recibiría un golpe como máximo cerro los ojos, esperando el impacto en la cara, estomago, barbilla y hasta en sus descendientes, pero nada más que un toque en su hombro, fue lo único que pudo sentir._

 _Abrió los ojos y miro como Natsu sonreía con un pelgar arriba y 0 enojado, lo que hizo sonreír a Hisashi, pensando en que Natsu no se molestó._

 _Natsu se despidió de su amigo y se fue a su hogar, dejando a Hisashi solo._

 _Minutos después Hisashi le contó todo a Rei, la cual se espantó al saber eso, pero se alegró al saber que Natsu no golpeo a Hisashi y no lo tomara mal, sin saber que eso no fue más que una máscara._

 _Natsu quien caminaba desde la escuela hasta la estación, fue llevado a una esquina y rodeado por varios estudiantes pandilleros de escuelas cercanas, Natsu viendo la "basura insignificante" frente a él, se dispuso liberar los meses de rencor y la ira reprimida de la última semana contra esos 10 alumnos._

 _Siendo una batalla de 15 minutos, donde todos los estudiantes estaban tirados en el suelo con grandes heridas en todas partes y a un peli rosa con una camisa blanca manchada de sangre y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro que miraba el cielo, rápidamente tomo su suéter y se lo puso, para que nadie notara la sangra y mejor que era roja y nadie lo notaria jamás._

 _Y así paso el tiempo, soportando ver al amor de su vida con su "mejor amigo"._

 _ **Fin Del Otro Flash Back.**_

* * *

Natsu suspiro viendo al cielo, hasta que un sonido llamo su atención, volteo a ver dónde se encontraba la reja y un hombre la golpeaba con el cuerpo una y otra vez, como si no supiera que no entraría.

Pensó o supuso se trataba de un ladrón, pero ningún ladrón sería tan estúpido como hacer notar su presencia como esa persona, de la nada 4 profesores estaban frente a esa persona, Natsu se quedó viendo eso.

Noto que la hermosa maestra de nombre Hayashi le dijo algo y este se detuvo, para luego ver al profesor de educación física, golpeo al hombre hacia la reja con fuerza, nada grave, solo un empujón que llevaría la cabeza a estrellarse con la reja, notando como la maestra Hayashi le decía unas cosas al maestro, el cual para sorpresa de los 4 espectadores (Siendo Natsu el 1ro, pero estando a mayor distancia que los profesores), miro como el extraño hombre mordía al profesor.

El profesor se revolvía en la tierra con un gran dolor, hasta quedar quieto, lo que hizo pensar a Natsu _"Esta muerto… solo por esas heridas"_ , Natsu no sabía que pensar, eso no debía ser mortal, si doloroso, pero no letal, para luego ver como el profesor se paró, Natsu suspiro con alivio al ver al profesor moverse.

Pero el alivio su fue al ver como el profesor mordía a la maestra Hayashi en el cuello y esta sangraba, lo que hizo suponer a Natsu algo y su cerebro reacciono lo más rápido que pudo.

Natsu corrió desde las escaleras hasta entrar al pasillo y correr hasta llegar a su salón, donde entra de manera brusca, todas las personas fijan su vista en quien entro y el profesor hablo.

– Dragneel, acaso no estas satisfecho con saltarse mis calces, además las interrumpes – Pero el maestro fue universalmente ignorado, Natsu se acercó a Rei y la tomo de las manos y la paro.

– Ven aquí, nos vamos – Dijo a Rei parándola, pero ella se soltó de su agarre.

– De que estás hablando – Dijo Rei un tanto furiosa.

– Acaso eres sorda, dije que nos vamos – Repitió Natsu, pero con una voz más firme.

– Espera Natsu, ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunto su amigo al peli rosa.

– Asesinaron a alguien en la reja, para después ver como mataban a otro, debemos irnos ahora – Dijo Natsu sin voltear a ver a su amigo.

– Hablas en serio – Pregunto el peli gris al peli rosa.

– ¿Qué ganaría con dar una mentira como esa? – Pregunto el peli rosado a su amigo.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, no puedo entender lo que pasa por tu… – Comento Rei, pero no pudo continuar, pues Natsu cacheteo a la mujer frente suyo.

– Natsu – Grito Hisashi, agarrando la mano de Natsu.

– Ahora escúchenme bien los 2, nos iremos ahora, entendido – Dijo girando un poco su cabeza, para que tanto Rei como Hisashi notaran los ahora ojos jade de Natsu.

* * *

 _ **-HSOTFD-**_

Los 3 salieron corriendo del salón y Natsu procedió a contarle lo que vio, desde al extraño hombre hasta la "muerte" de los profesores.

Los 3 llegaron a donde un armario del conserje, donde habían varias cosas, Natsu curioso pregunto.

– ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? – Pregunto el peli rosa a su amigo peli gris.

– Si lo que nos contaste es verdad, no necesitaremos armas – Pregunto con una sonrisa y rompiendo una escoba con unión de acero en forma de un remolino, dando a verse como una lanza o eso se supone, la cual entrego a Rei – Dime Natsu, trajiste a _"ella"_ – Pregunto Hisashi a Natsu.

– No, no creí necesitarla, aun cuando tenía un mal presentimiento, no lo vi necesario… como me lamento ahora – Dijo Natsu suspirando al no haber traído a _"ella"_.

– Entiendo, tomo este bate – Dijo dándole un bate de acero al peli rosa.

– Y tu – Pregunto el peli rosa a su amigo.

– Puede que no lo parezca, pero tengo cinturón negro en Karate, así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí – Dijo Hisashi a Natsu.

– Por ahora deberíamos llamar a la policía, mi padre estará ahí – Dijo Rei.

– Ok, las reglas están para romperse – Dijo Natsu entregándole un celular a Rei, la cual llamo a su padre.

– Imposible – Dijo Rei al escuchar el celular.

– Qué pasa Rei – Pregunto preocupado el novia peli plateado a su novia castaña.

– La línea está ocupada… eso es imposible – Dijo Rei, haciendo motivo el de su preocupación.

Los 3 estaban sorprendidos, eso era casi raro, sin decir casi imposible, ya que aun siendo una gran ciudad donde vivían, no era un lugar con muchos problemas, por lo cual solo podía significar algo, de la nada el altavoz suena.

– " **Esto es un anuncio para todos los estudiantes, ¡Un violento incidente está ocurriendo dentro de la escuela, en este mismo momento!, ¡Todos los alumnos deben de evacuar las instalaciones de acuerdo a las instrucciones de sus respectivos maestros!, ¡Repito, un violento incidente está ocurriendo dentro de la escuela en estos momentos!, todos los alumnos deben de evacuar…"** – De la nada la transmisión se cortó.

– No puede ser – Dijo Natsu escuchando las bocinas.

Durante unos segundos silencio era lo único que se escuchaba, hasta que – **"No, ayúdenme, detente"** – Decía la voz del director, luego se escuchó sus apagados gemidos de miedo para luego escucharse – **"Ayuda, ayuda, duele, duele, dueleeeee, alguien ayúdeme, moriré"** –Y tras un último grito, un silencio reino.

Mientras que Takagi salió silenciosamente del salón, encontrándose con un alumno gordito con lentes con el mismo uniforme que Natsu, solo que sin una bufanda, él era Hirano Kohta, compañero de clase de Natsu y los demás.

– Takagi-san – Dijo Hirano al ver a la peli rosa.

– Shhh, escaparemos – Dijo ella en un susurro agachándose hasta estar para ella lo suficientemente lejos del suelo y del chico en sí.

Y el tiempo de silencio reinaba, todo cayado, hasta que un gis blanco de un profesor toco el suelo y como si fuera una alarma, todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo con un gran miedo.

– Rápido, por aquí – Dijo Hisashi marchando a un lugar que solo él sabía dónde era.

Los otros 2 los siguieron sin rechistar, corrieron hasta llegar a un puente desolado, hasta que vieron a un adulto delante de ellos, reconociéndolo como el profesor de japonés moderno Wakasaka, pero con sangre en la pierna.

– Ten cuidado él esta… – No pudo continuar de hablar ya que el "profesor" empezó a acercarse.

El zombi se acercó a una velocidad nada extravagante y lenta a Rei, la cual se cubrió con su lanza, para luego escuchar como su amado novio le decía que apuñalara al "hombre" frente a ella, pero el profesor era fuerte y la hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás, pase a eso ninguno de los 2 jóvenes se atrevió a acercarse al zombi, los 2 por propias razones, el de su Hisashi, el que confiaba en su novia y Natsu, sabía que tanto miedo puede dar Rei cuando se enoja y peor con un arma.

– No subestime al club de _Sojutsu (Artes con la Lanza)_ – Grito Rei antes de salir corriendo ante el profesor y arremeter lo ante una llueva de golpes que acabaran con la lanza provisional atravesando el "corazón" del hombre.

Pero eso no lo detuvo, pues aún se movía, dejando a todos impresionados, a lo que el zombi derribo a Rei y la aventó a un lado del puente donde iban caminando, haciéndola chocar contra uno de los muros laterales, hacendó de paso rebotar sus grandes pechos, pero antes de siquiera acercarse, tomo una vez más la lanza y mantenía a distancia segura al profesor.

– No puede ser, lo apuñale en el corazón y aun así se está moviendo – Pregunto con un grito Rei, pero notando como es que su novia Hisashi toma al zombi y con ello pueda alejar su lanza.

– Hisashi aléjate de él – Grito Natsu sabiendo que pasaría si no lo hacía.

– No te preocupes por mí, puedo con esto – Dijo Hisashi conociendo un poco la débil fuerza del maestro de japonés, pero no se esperaba que fuera más fuerte de lo que pensó y viendo como giraba su cabeza, haciendo uso de una de su mano izquierda para tratar de detener la cabeza – Como es posible que sea tan fuerte – Pregunto antes de ser mordido por el zombi en su brazo.

– Maldito, suelta a Hisashi – Grito Natsu, golpeando la cabeza de su antiguo profesor con su bate de metal, viendo como antes de que su cabeza fuera destruida por el Bate, mordiera más fuerte a Hisashi – Como lo supuse… están muertos y aun así se mueven, je – Río por lo bajo Natsu ante ese absurdo descubrimiento.

Para suerte de los 3, Hisashi solo perdió un poco de carne, "nada" grave, lo que alegraba a los 3, más a Rei, pero Natsu preparaba su bate para su amigo, pensando en lo que vio, esperando que en serio no sea nada, hasta que escucharon algo y se acercaron al muro del puente y vieron como ventanas eran rotas, personas devoradas y como un profesor se suicidaba al creer que era un sueño, sin duda alguna, lo que se podía descifrar como una vista apocalíptica.

Natsu rugió internamente, de saber esto de antemano, hubiera obligado a venir a Takagi con él, ya que ahora se estaba preocupando por su amiga peli rosa.

– Vayamos a la azotea – Dijo Hisashi, obteniendo miradas de confusión de parte de sus 2 compañeros – Armaremos una barricada hasta que llegue la ayuda, además en la azotea hay un observatorio – Dijo Hisashi y los 3 corrieron hasta la azotea, donde nuevamente cerca de las rejas notaron como la ciudad tenia partes de fuego, humo, literalmente, un apocalipsis.

– Como, si las cosa eran normales hace un minuto – Dijo Rei mirando como la cuidad estaba en ese momento.

De la nada una fuerte ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, tan fuerte que movió el cuerpo de Rei, la cual fue detenida por Hisashi, para alzar la vista y ver a 5 helicópteros, que Hisashi reconoció como _**[Black Hawk]**_ de la armada estadounidense, para negra y decir que era la _Jieitai (Fuerza de autodefensa)_ , la pregunta era de donde viniera y si podían ayudarlos, pero Hisashi negó.

– No es posible que las fuerzas de autodefensa estén en este lugar nada más porque si, deben tener una misión especial – Dijo viendo cómo se dirigían a la cuidad – No están preocupados por nuestra seguridad, no harán nada por nosotros – Dijo señalando un punto donde más de Zombis atacaban a más estudiantes, devorando su carne, ya sea solo 1 o hasta una manada de 10 – Eso está pasando fuera, donde aún tienen oportunidad de huir, ahora imagínense como estarán las cosas dentro de la escuela, esto es una enfermedad esparcida por "ellos" – Dijo Hisashi.

– ¿Ellos? – Pregunto Natsu.

– Sí, los cadáveres se están moviendo y atacando a la gente y esto obviamente no es una película o un videojuego, por eso los llamo "Aitsura" (Ellos) – Explico Hisashi el nombre que les dio – Ellos comen gente y esas personas resucitan como "ellos" y repiten el ciclo, no entiendo el motivo pero la única formad e detenerlos es rompiendo sus cabezas – Dijo Hisashi a sus 2 amigos.

– Entonces cual es el plan – Pregunto Rei a su novio.

– Subamos las escaleras que están por el mirador y bloqueemos las escaleras – Dijo el plan y los 2 asintieron y salieron corriendo golpeando a los zombis que se pusieran en sus caminos.

Llegaron hasta las escaleras, pero uno se puso delante, Rei trato de acabar con él, pero este tomo su lanza y la golpeo una vez más contra un muro, pero esta vez no podía usar su lanza para alejarlo, estaba a centímetros de su cuello, aterrándola, pero siendo salvada por su novio.

Los 3 subieron hasta el final y bloquearon la reja y se detuvieron un rato.

El cielo ya se había teñido de una tonalidad rojiza y naranja, el atardecer del día, aun intentando procesar todo Natsu miraba el suelo, no sabían nada, solo que si eran mordidos estaban muertos, literalmente, no sabían la causa, aunque Natsu se imaginaba que se trataba de un experimento erróneo y que causo un final como este, pero solo era una suposición, pero por su cabeza no dejaba de preocuparse por Takagi y varias personas más.

– Bien, por ahora, debemos buscar unos encendedores o algunos fósforos, sino encendemos una fogata antes de que sea noche… es muy… probable… que – Decía entre cortando Hisashi y de la nada escupió un poco de sangre.

Rei se acercó al ver a su novio tosiendo mucho, preocupada, palmeaba la espalda del peli plateado, mientras que miro a Natsu llamándolo, pero el peli rosa solo miraba a su amigo y agarraba con fuerza el bate que traía en manos, Hisashi tenía un tipo de ojeras o más bien, la parte de los ojos de un color gris aqueo, además de que respiraba con dificultad, Natsu entendiendo lo que pasaba, noto como Rei lo notaba hasta ahora.

– Imposible, ¿Cómo…, Cuándo? – Pregunto Rei al notar los síntomas.

– No lo recuerdas… el profesor – Dijo Natsu a una distancia de sus amigos.

– Pero solo fue mordido un poco, ¿Por qué se pudo así de mal…? – Pregunto Rei.

– Sencillo, es como en las películas, una vez mordido, es tu fin – Respondió Hisashi a su novia, mirando el cielo.

– Esto no es una película, ¡Lo que vez en las películas nunca ocurre-! – Dijo en un casi grito a si novio, antes de que este respondiera.

– Pero eso le pasó a más de uno – Respondió Hisashi a su novia, haciéndola entender la situación en general – Natsu… ¿Me ayudarías… con algo? – Pregunto un cansado Hisashi.

– ¿Ayudarte en algo? – Ahora pregunto Natsu a su amigo.

– Si se va desde… esta altura…, desde ese lugar – Dijo señalando el fin de la barda – El impacto de la caída… debería romper… mi cráneo – Dijo respirando como podía, pidiendo su deseo, el último, el cual entendieron los 2 jóvenes presentes.

– ¿Pero qué diablos estas diciendo? – Pregunto en un grito Rei a su novio.

– No quiero ser uno de ellos – Fue la respuesta dada del peli blanco, tratándose de pararse y terminando vomitando un gran charco de sangre, mientras Rei repetía su nombre, ante la vista de Natsu, el cual en ningún momento se movió – Por favor… Natsu… quiero ser… yo, hasta… el final – Dijo escupiendo más sangre en el suelo, pero ahora en varios puntos, pareciendo un camino de sangre.

Natsu no dijo nada, solo apretó su bate, viendo como su amigo sufría, su interés amoroso rogaba por la vida de su novio, como este dejaba de moverse y como Rei gritaba que despertara, sin ningún movimiento del peli plateado.

– Aléjate de él Rei – Dijo Natsu alzando su bate de acero, caminando hasta donde estaban sus 2 amigos o su ahora única amiga.

– No, ¡No puedes hacerlo!, él no lo será, ¡Hisashi no se convertirá en uno de "ellos"!, Hisashi es especial – Gritaba Rei a Natsu, lastimándole con esas palabras, haciéndolo pensar _"Si hubiera sido yo… habría dicho lo mismo"_.

– ¡Aléjate de él! – Ahora ordeno Natsu a su amiga castaña, con la intención de acabar todo de un golpe, pero el cuerpo se movió un poco.

– Lo vez, Natsu, no hay forma de que Hisashi muriera… – Rei dijo cuando vio moverse el cuerpo, pero se cayó cuando el cuerpo se levantó como si de una marioneta se alzara por los hilos – ¿Hisashi?, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Rei al ver a su "novio" parada frente a ella, siendo movida por Natsu, alejándolo de uno de "ellos", pues ya no era Hisashi, ahora era uno de "ellos" – No, eso no puede pasar… tiene que ser una mentira, no pude ser cierto – Decía Rei al borde del llanto.

– Es cierto, esto no puede estar pasando… Esto es tan estúpido – Decía Natsu sosteniendo un duro agarre, al punto de sangrar sus manos – Pero – Decía levantando el bate, aun con la petición de Rei de detenerse – Esta es la realidad – Dijo corriendo hacía uno de "ellos" y de un batazo… destrozando la cabeza del zombi frente a él, con un fuerte grito de Rei.

* * *

 _ **-HSOTFD-**_

Dentro de la escuela, era un infierno, alumnos dejando atrás a otros, sacrificando vidas por las suyas, amigos abandonando a sus "mejores amigos", habían personas que se defendían como podían y docenas de personas devoradas e infectadas alrededor.

Cerca de las aulas estaban Takagi junto con Hirano, viendo con sus propios ojos, el apocalipsis dentro de la escuela.

– " _Las personas se comen entre ellas, parece una mala broma"_ – Pensó Takagi al ver la situación.

Los 2 decidieron correr y vieron a más de "ellos" comerse a más personas.

– Y cuál es el plan Takagi-san – Pregunto un temeroso Hirano.

– Pues que es lo que tenías planeado hacer tu – Pregunto Takagi al peli negro.

– Pues planeaba ir a avisarle a los profesores en su sala para que hicieran algo – Respondió Hirano a la bella peli rosa.

– Idiota, ¿en serio piensas que los profesores pueden hacer algo al respecto? – Dijo Takagi a su compañero.

– Bueno, es que… en esta situación… creí que – Balbuceaba Hirano por no encontrar las palabras que quería para ese apocalíptico momento.

– Déjame Pregúntate algo – Dijo Takagi saliendo por el puente de la escuela y volteando a ver a Hirano – ¿Quieres morir?, ¿Quieres vivir? – Pregunto Takagi a si compañero peli negro.

– Bueno – "Respondió" Hirano viendo un cadáver detrás de él.

– Mira, como tú, algunos han ido a la sala de maestros – Dijo Takagi visualizando a un grupo de estudiantes frente a la sala de maestros y ambos vieron como profesores convertidos en "ellos" salían y bueno… creo que ya saben que hacen, después giro a ver a su compañero y le dice – Escucha muy bien, yo quiero vivir ¿Entendiste? – Pregunto señalándolo y asiéndolo asentir muchas veces, en muestra de haber captado lo que decía – Ahora, nos abriremos paso a la salida.

– De acuerdo - Dijo Hirano corriendo detrás de Takagi. __

* * *

_**-HSOTFD-**_

En la azotea, estaba una barricada, donde se encontraban 2 personas aún vivas y el cuerpo sin cabeza de uno de "ellos", además de una gran cantidad de cosas bloqueando el paso de "ellos", Rei y Natsu mirando al cadáver sin cabeza y Natsu recordando que no pudo cumplir con el último deseo de Hisashi de morir como él mismo, Natsu suspira y baja la cabeza.

– Pasa algo – Pregunto Rei al peli rosa.

– No es nada, solo que no se me ocurre como deshacernos de todos "ellos" – Dijo Natsu refiriéndose a los que estaban siendo detenidos por los escritorios.

– Que insensato – Dijo Rei.

– Que ganaría con mentir – Respondió Natsu.

– Intentare comunicarme con mi padre una vez más, préstame tú celular – Pidió Rei a Natsu mientras se paraba y le daba la mano a Natsu para que le diera su celular.

– Puede que tu padre sea un oficial, pero no podremos contactar la línea de emergencias – Dijo Natsu a su amiga castaña o más bien recordándoselo por el intento fallido de hace unas horas atrás.

– Conozco un número secreto al cual supuesta mente no debo llamar - Respondió Rei, marcando ese número secreto, haciendo sonar el timbre y rápidamente siendo contestados – ¿Hola, papá? – Pregunto Rei apenas contestaron.

– _"Eh, este número es… ¿Natsu-kun?"_ – Respondió una voz en el celular.

– ¿Papá?, nosotros estamos… – Pero Rei no pudo terminar.

– _"¿Natsu-kun eres tú?, ¿Rei te dio este número?, ¿Rei se encuentra bien?"_ – Pregunto la voz del padre de Rei, para luego oí otra voz diciendo que estaban luchando.

– Papá, acaso no me oyes – Dijo Rei a su padre.

 _– "Escúchame cuidadosamente, toda la ciudad entro en pánico"_ – Dijo mientras Rei gritaba "Papá, Papá" que no eran escuchados por la mala señal y después se escuchó un disparo _– "Entendiste, toda la ciudad ya entro en pánico… apresúrate y…"_ – No dijo nada más, pues la llamada se cortó.

– Pero que… sin señal, peri si hasta hace un minuto tenia señal, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, - Preguntaba Rei al ver el celular.

– Rei – Dijo Natsu nombrando a su amiga, haciendo que la mirara con lágrimas en sus ojos castaños.

– Natsu, mi padre, no se dio cuenta de que era yo, ni siquiera hasta el final – Dijo llorando, Natsu cerro sus puños, si bien hubiera roto la cara de quien se atreviera a hacer llorar a alguien importante para él, este no era el momento, el adecuado y tampoco lo era la personas que lo hizo, porque hasta el final, solamente era un buen padre.

– " _La cuidad ya entro en pánico, así que apresúrate y cuida a mi hija… he"_ – Pensó Natsu conociendo al padre de Rei.

* * *

 _ **-HSOTFD-**_

– Sé que es contra las reglas, pero ¿Takagi-san, trajiste un teléfono? – Pregunto Hirano caminando en un pasillo con cadáveres tirados en ciertas partes.

– Soy una estudiante de honor sabes, además, incluso si tuviera uno, ¿a quién llamarías? – Pregunto Saya a Hirano.

– A la policía – Respondió Hirano.

– Vaya, de verdad eres idiota – Dijo como un tipo de respuesta Takagi – De verdad piensas que con un alboroto como este, no los habría llamado antes, digo incluso los delincuentes tendrían esa idea – Dijo Takagi a Hirano – Y mira, no hay ni un solo ruido de una sirena… _"Además de que es posible que las llamadas estén saturadas si pensamos como está afuera de la escuela"_ – Dijo Takagi, pensando lo último para sí misma – Ahora lo entiendes – Dijo Takagi.

– Crees que ser así… ¿En toda la ciudad? – Pregunto un tanto asustado Hirano.

– Es una gran posibilidad – Respondió Takagi a la pregunta que le hizo Hirano – Es imposible que la policía no hayan hecho algo al respecto, pero como están las cosas…– Dijo Takagi asechando en señales de "ellos".

– ¿No sería mejor llamar al Jieitai (Ya dije lo que es arriba)? – Pregunto una vez más Hirano.

– Yo que tú, mejor ni me hago ilusiones – Respondió Takagi a Hirano.

– Es porque sin una orden del gobierno no pueden actuar – Pregunto Hirano con curiosidad.

– No es por eso – Respondió ya un poco irritada.

– Entonces a que te refieres – Pregunto Hirano acercándose a Takagi empujándola un poco.

– Es lo mismo con la policía, ¿Qué crees que pasaría si todas las personas se devoraran entre ellas por todas partes? – Pregunto Takagi a Hirano para luego dar una explicación – Escucha, en Japón hay 130 millones de habitantes y comparado con eso, ¿Cuántas personas habrá en el Jieitai? Y ¿Qué pasaría si eso también pasara dentro del Jieitai? – Con esas preguntas Hirano no pudo contestar, de la anda en la espalda uno de "ellos" apareció – Rápido debemos huir de aquí – Dijo Takagi corriendo.

– S-si – Dijo Hirano corriendo detrás de Takagi.

– " _Solo porque Natsu no estaba cerca termine junto con este gordito, que mala suerte"_ – Pensó Takagi corriendo.

* * *

 _ **-HSOTFD-**_

En la enfermería estaba un alumno con un trapeador en mano viendo levantarse a su amigo o ex-amigo como uno de "ellos", con dolor, agarro el trapeador y empezó a golpear a su viejo y ahora muerto amigo, disculpándose con él, para luego aparecerse en su espalda una hermosa mujer de unos 24 años, de cabello rubio y ojos igual de dorados que los de Takagi, la cual tenía una mirada de inocencia y pureza, que vestía una camisa blanca y con un moño rojo sobre unos grandes pechos de copa J y una falda negra que llegaba hasta las rodillas y una bata de laboratorio.

– Esto no es bueno – Dijo la inocente enfermera corriendo hacía donde están los medicamentos, moviendo sus grandes pechos en el proceso – Mis llamadas no parecen llegar al departamento de policías o de los bomberos y aunque atienda a aquellos que fueron mordidos, terminaran muriendo de igual manera y cuando mueren, reviven, es como esas películas que miran los locos – Decía la inocente enfermera a nadie en particular.

– Acaso es momento para estar impresionada – Dijo el estudiante de antes que tenía el cabello café y ojos avellana y usaba lentes – Debemos huir, Shizuka-sensei – Dijo el joven a la inocente enfermera.

– Espera un momento, necesito llevar todo lo que pueda – Dijo tratando de agarrar medicamentos en la parte superior de los anaqueles.

Pero de las ventanas una gran cantidad de "ellos" aparecieron, con la única intención de comérselos, por lo cual el chico que tenía con él un "arma", se puso delante de Shizuka, pero aun con eso no pudo evitar que fuera mordido por uno de ellos en el hombro izquierdo.

– Rápido Shizuka-sensei, escape – Dijo mientras era mordido por uno.

– Uhm, cual era tu nombre – Pregunto dulcemente la enfermera.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto antes de que el muerto lo tirara al suelo.

Algunos de "ellos" se acercaron a la enfermera, con la intención de devorarla, la dulce enfermera estaba asustada ante eso, viendo como una multitud se acercaba, para pronto ser mordida, pero cuando uno estaba por morderla, su cara es goleada con fuerza y la responsable de eso fue, una joven de la misma edad que Natsu o un años más, de cabello negro-morado, con ojos negros que llevaba el uniforme escolar.

Esa chica solo con una espada de madera empezó a "asesinar" a los zombis que había en ese lugar, para luego acercarse al joven estudiante de lentes, el cual estaba tocando la mordida de su hombro, ella se agacho, quedando un poco más alto que el joven recostado.

– Soy la capitana el club de Kendo, Bushijima Saeko, vas en segundo año. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto suavemente al joven, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del joven.

– Ishi Kazu… – Dijo Ishi tosiendo sangra por la infección que atacaba su cuerpo.

– Ishi-kun, hiciste un gran trabajo protegiendo a Marikawa – Dijo Saeko agradeciendo el duro trabajo del alumno de 2do – No te preocupes, recordare tu valentía, pero…. ¿sabes lo que le pasa a las personas que son mordida? – Pregunto Saeko al joven delante de ella, viendo como asentía – ¿Dime quieres mostrarle eso a tus amigos y familia? – Volvió a preguntar Saeko, haciendo que Ishi mirara a otro lado – Si no quieres que eso pase, yo podría cavar con tu vida, aunque no haya matado a nadie con vida antes – Dijo Saeko con una voz calmada, lo que impresiono a Ishi.

– Hazlo por favor – Respondió Ishi con una sonrisa en cara.

– ¿Eh?, espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto la maestra, para ser detenida por la mano de Saeko.

Aunque seas una enfermera tengo que pedirle que se aparte del camino, proteger el orgullo de un hombre, ese es el verdadero deber de una mujer – Dijo Saeko mientras agarraba su _Bokken (Espada de madera)_ y de un solo golpe… acabar con la vida del aun humano Ishi Kazu.

El cuerpo sin cabeza cayó al suelo muerto, pero con la seguridad que no reviviría por el virus infectado en su cuerpo, dejando en shock a la enfermera al ver esa escena, para después escuchar como algo se rompe y al girar su cabeza miro como de la puerta salan "ellos", asustándola y poniendo a Saeko en posición de ataque con su Bokken y con una sonrisa que nadie podía ver.

* * *

 ** _-HSOTFD-_**

En el salón de carpintería, estaban Takagi y Hirano, pero únicamente era Takagi la que o buscaba algo o armaba algo.

– ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí Takagi-san?, Aunque si hay muchas cosas aquí que podríamos usar, pero… – No pudo decir nada pues Takagi lo regaño… otra vez.

– Calla gordo otaku, ahora ponle seguro a la puerta para que no puedan entrar – Ordeno Takagi a su perro… digo compañero.

– Entendido – Dijo para salir corriendo y cerrar la puesta con el seguro – Ya se lo puse – Dijo Hirano a Takagi.

Frente a Takagi muchas cosas de carpintería, desde martillos hasta cierras, todas apiladas de manera ordenada.

– ¿Piensas usarlas de armas? – Preguntó Hirano a Takagi al ver todas esas cosas.

– Claro, tú eres uno de esos locos por las armas ¿no? – Dijo Takagi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Entonces me imagino que habrás visto alguna de estas en una película de acción ¿verdad? – Dijo apuntando con sus dedos las cosas delante de ella.

– ¿Una pistola de clavos? – Pregunto Hirano tomando en manos la máquina – ¿Esta potenciado con gas? – Volvió a preguntar revisando el arma.

– Claro que no, Si tuviera uno de esos compresores como en las películas, no serias capaz de moverlo, en serio que eres Idiota – Dijo Takagi explicando una cosa obvia tras otra, casi pensaría que competía con la idiotez de su amigo de la infancia peli rosa, o incluso que el peli rosa es más listo que él.

– ¿Te gustan ese tipo de películas? – Pregunto curioso.

– No seas idiota, yo soy una genio, así que lo es todo… "Además, Natsu siempre me obligaba a verlas con él… seguro solo quería que lo abrazara… Baka" – Dijo Takagi y pensó lo último con un leve sonrojo al recordar cómo se aferraba al joven peli rosa.

De la nada un gran grupo de "ellos" estaban en la puerta, golpeándola con el deseo de entrar en ese lugar.

– Un contenedor de gas de repuesto y unos calvos… no hay problema – Decía Hirano con un tono de voz más… ¿Confiable? O solo era desesperación.

– Porque suenas tan despreocupado – Dijo Takagi observando la situación – Que acaso no has visto que vienen desde el vestíbulo – Dijo ella con un poco de temor en su voz.

– Pesa cerca de 4 kilos, casi el mismo peso que los antiguos rifles de asalto… No puedo estabilizar mi postura de esta forma, así que también necesitare usar la revista – Dacia Hirano mirando el "arma" en su mano.

– Oye tú, me estas escuchando – Dijo Takagi a Hirano, el cual parecía no querer escuchar.

De la nada Hirano tuvo una sonrisa un tanto sádica o de emoción, al ver unas maderas en el suelo.

– Hirano – Dijo Takagi pero Hirano no lo escuchaba estaba cortando cosas y uniéndolas.

Al final terminaron entrando, haciendo que Takagi gritara del miedo y maldijera a su compañero y a un peli rosa por no estar con ella cuando se le necesita, pero de la nada un clavo se enterró en la cabeza de uno de ellos, Takagi al voltear miro a Hirano con la pistola de calvos con madera y cinta adhesiva.

– Te tengo – Dijo con "arma" en mano.

– Hirano – Grito Takagi al ver a su compañero con su improvisada "arma" y lo que hizo, que considero algo inútil, pero prefirió no decir nada.

* * *

 _ **-HSOTFD-**_

En la azotea de la escuela, Natsu tenía la manguera en mano y Rei cerca de la llave para abrir el agua, Natsu solo espero el momento para abrir la llave de la manguera, al ver cómo es que "ellos" entraban le dijo a Rei.

– Ahora, abre la llave – Dijo a Rei, la cual asintió y abrió la llave, liberando mucha agua – Maldición – Dijo Natsu al notar como es que la manguera se movía por la fuerte presión del agua.

* * *

 _ **-HSOTFD-**_

En el salón de carpintería no había cambiado, Hirano atacando a "ellos" con sus balas o más bien, clavos en la cabeza, pero ninguno de los 2 había notado el agua que caía de la azotea.

– Rápido Takagi-san, guarda los taladros y los clavos en una bolsa – Dijo Hirano a Takagi, mientras "asesinaba" a todos los que podía.

– Que pasa contigo, ¿acaso me estás dando órdenes? – Dijo Takagi indignada, pero cuando Hirano miro la cara de maniático que tenía, para cambiar a una de felicidad y pedirlo por favor, lo que hizo que Takagi suspirara e hiciera lo pedido por su perro… digo, compañero.

* * *

 _ **-HSOTFD-**_

En la azotea, Natsu trataba de controlar la manguera, lo cual era muy difícil, pero como pudo, siendo algo un tanto difícil.

– Natsu – Dijo Rei al salir a ver a Natsu, el cual tenía la manguera mirando el cielo, proporcionando una lluvia pequeña.

– Estoy Bien – Dijo Natsu para no preocupar a Rei – Se ven tan relajados, disfrutando de sus propios gemidos, pero que suerte tiene para estar tan despreocupados – Dijo viendo a "ellos" acercarse – Así que tráguense esta – Dijo moviendo la manguera y golpeando a todos y cada uno de "ellos" con la fuerte cantidad de agua y con una risa al ver cómo iban cayendo.

* * *

 ** _-HSOTFD-_**

En el salón de carpintería, Saya le daba una bolsa a Hirano para que cargara todo lo que tomo y de esa manera evitar cargar tanto peso por ella misma.

– Uhm, Takagi-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Dijo Hirano a la peli rosa.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto un tanto irritada, ya que si esperaban mucho tiempo, se volvería a llenar de "ellos".

– ¿Porque yo? – Pregunto Hirano a la peli rosa con curiosidad y algo de esperanza (Por que pensara que era útil, nada romántico).

– Por nada, no hay una razón en particular – Dijo Takagi viendo a los lados de los pasillos.

– Claro, eso es cierto, tomas lo que puedes y sigues – Dijo en un susurro mientras tenía la cara abajo, pero miro su arma la cargo y salió de la habitación para cargarlas.

– ¿Qué?, ahora te sientes entusiasmado – Pregunto Takagi al ver a su gordito compañero – ¿Acaso algo hizo Click? – Pregunto con una sonrisa al ver como una de las maniobras que usaba con Natsu de pequeño funcionaba, aunque algo mejorada o adecuada a ciertas personas.

– No lo sé, pero lo entiendo – Dijo Hirano con cierta emoción.

– Hirano – Dijo Takagi mirando el pasillo y a unos cuantos de "ellos".

* * *

 _ **-HSOTFD-**_

– Sin duda alguna, fue sorprendente que se te ocurriera usar la manguera de incendios para alejarlos – Alago Natsu a su compañera.

– Pues ya sabes, la presión dentro de la manguera es muy fuerte, ¿Acaso no recuerdas el simulacro de incendios en la primaria cuando nosotros y Hisashi…? – Rei se detuvo al nombrar a su ex-novio, mirando a otro lado con un poco de dolor.

– Me asegurare de no olvidar eso a partir de ahora – Dijo Natsu tratando de calmar el ambiente.

– Crees que este bien ahora – Pregunto Rei al peli rosa.

– Sí, pero parece que por dentro la situación está aún peor – Dijo Natsu a Rei – No te presionare ni nada, pero dime la verdad, ¿De verdad quieres ir? – Pregunto Natsu a su amiga e interés amoroso No. 1, la cual le dio su bate de acero, el cual estaba por coger, pero se detuvo al contacto con la piel de Rei y después subió y lo agarro – Vamos – Dijo serio, algo muy raro de ver en el infantil peli rosa, pero Rei no debía sorprenderse, sabía quién era Natsu y sobre todo la familia de tal, pero Rei volteo la mirada escondiendo un sonrojo al mirar esa faceta de Natsu y además de sentir su cálida piel.

Ambos bajaron, haciendo ruido por el suelo mojado, corriendo para atacar a los pocos de "ellos" que quedaban y ver si encontraban más sobrevivientes y para Natsu, a una peli rosa que tenía prohibido morir.

Natsu con su bate golpeaba los cráneos de "ellos" y Rei con su improvisada lanza golpeaba a "ellos" y mantenerlos alejados, para que o ella o Natsu destrozaran su cabeza de un solo golpe y continuar su camino.

Bajaban por las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, pero Natsu se detuvo al escuchar una pregunta hecha por su amiga.

– ¿Adónde se supone que iremos? - Pregunto Rei a Natsu, el cual se detuvo y voltio a ver a Rei.

– A casa, nos reuniremos con aquellas personas que siguen con vida, todos vivimos en una misma cuidad, solo hay que trabajar junto e iremos a nuestras casas, de alguna manera funcionara – Dijo Natsu con una de sus típicas sonrisas, una llena de confianza que haría a cualquiera creer esas palabras, si es que salían de su boca.

– Ya veo…, tienes razón – Dijo Rei penando en las palabras de su amigo – Sé que mi padre estará bien, incluso sé que el tuyo también, pero conociendo a Igneel, me imagino que te estará esperando como a _"ellos"_ en casa – Dijo Rei al saber cómo era el padre de Natsu.

– Sí, lo sé, por eso él no me preocupas, pero quiero encontrarlos a _"ellos"_ antes que nada – Dijo Natsu con calma, ya que sabía cómo eran _"ellos"_ – Además, mi madre, seguro que esta con mi padre y con eso es más que suficiente para que no me preocupe por ella – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa – Y si les hablara ahora, seguro sería algo como _"No nos llames idiota, dame la esperanza de ya no verte y si aún sigues vivo, mueve el culo, ya me canse de esperarte"_ – Dijo Natsu con una mala imitación de la voz de Igneel, que hizo a Rei reír.

– No me hagas reír en un momento como este – Le dijo Rei a Natsu.

Los 2 bajaron las escaleras en búsqueda de compañero, pero en la cabeza de Natsu _"No tengo que preocuparme por mi padre y mi madre, pero que pasara si no encuentro nada de "ellos", eso me preocupas… pero tengo que ser fuerte por Rei"_ , esos eran los pensamientos de Natsu, pero era natural, la escuela estaba llena de "ellos", por lo cual era imposible pensar que _"ellos"_ no tuvieron problemas, pero debía tener fe, eso era lo único que podía hacer por _"ellos"_.

* * *

 _ **-HSOTFD-**_

En uno de los pasillos, se ve como una peli rosa con un gordito, lanzaba un paño mojado contra uno de "ellos", uno confundido por el acto de la peli rosa y la otra mirando fijamente al zombi, mientras mojaba otro tapo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto Hirano a Takagi.

– Solo quédate callado – Dijo lanzando el trapo a un casillero y vio como el zombi se dirigía a ese lugar – Viste eso – Pregunto a su gordito perro… digo compañero, *suspiro*, que tan difícil es el diferenciar entre esas 2 palabras… aunque el que actué como un masoquista me da más derecho a llamarlo perro que compañero, pero bueno, regresemos con la historia – Si algo los golpea no lo notaran, ay que sus nervios están muertos, pero si escuchan algo reaccionan al instante y al parecer son ciegos, ya que si no, no estaría chocando como un idiota contra es casillero una y otra vez.

– ¿Y que pasara con el calor? – Pregunto Hirano a La genio de su ama… compañera… no, si es su ama.

– Cuando tengamos tiempo lo averiguaremos, vamos – Dijo Takagi parándose y acomodando la mochila que llevaba.

– ¿Entonces iremos en serio afuera? – Pregunto Hirano un tanto preocupado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Takagi.

– Bueno, no soy buen corredor – Respondió un tanto avergonzado.

– Es por eso que etas gordo – Dijo Takagi en un regaño – Puedes decir eso cuando tengas una licencia – Dijo Takagi, pero de la nada movió un pie atrás con una mirada de sorpresa.

Hirano movió la cabeza y vio a una gran cantidad de "ellos" acercándose.

* * *

 ** _-HSOTFD-_**

En otra parte del pasillo, estaban Saeko y la profesora Shizuka, corriendo y alejando a todos los zombis que se les acercaban… aunque en realidad lo hacía Saeko todo, Shizuka solo la seguía.

– La sala de maestros es realmente un lugar complicado – Dijo Saeko tras tener que acabar con muchos de "ellos" para obtener lo que fueron a buscar.

– Es qué todos tiene las llaves de sus autos ahí – Se excusó la maestra al decir el motivo de su ida.

Saeko solo seguía su paso y golpeaba a cada zombi que viera, aunque solo los empujaba y ya.

– Porque no los matas, debería ser sencillo para usted, Bushijima-san – Pregunto Shizuka a la capitana de Kendo.

– Golpearles la cabeza y empujarlos dan el mismo resultado, el cual es el de detenerlos por unos momentos, de esa forma evitamos ser rodeados – Explico Saeko a la inocente enfermera – Además, su fuerza es increíble, si te atrapan, es muy complicado que puedas escapar – Dijo Saeko.

– Vaya, eso es asombroso – Dijo Shizuka tratando de dar unos pasos adelante, pero tropieza con una tela y al caer, sus increíbles pechos son movidos con brusquedad y ella quedando en el suelo – Ah, ¿Qué paso?, mooo – Dijo en el suelo la enfermera.

– Eso es porque sus ropas no le permiten el correr – Dijo Saeko, agachándose y tomando la falda negra de la profesora y rasgarla hasta que se viera la línea de su ropa interior, la cual era morada, para después pararse.

– Esto era de marca – Dijo la profesora quejándose como una niña de primaria.

– ¿Qué es más importante su vida o su ropa? – Pregunto Saeko a la profesora para que dejara de quejarse.

– Ambas – Dijo en forma infantil, haciendo suspirar a la estudiante.

De la nada escuchan un ruido y por la dirección Saeko descubre que viene de la sala de profesores, con la idea de que puedan ser más sobrevivientes.

* * *

 _ **-HSOTFD-**_

Lo que pasaba en la sala, era que Hirano había disparado sus clavos con su improvisada pistola, pero que al menos era efectiva.

– Rayos, de esta manera no podremos investigar su conducta – Se quejó Takagi, pues su plan no iba tan bien como ella deseaba.

– ¿Podrías luchas tú también, Takagi-san? – Pregunto Hirano a la peli rosa.

– ¿Y porque debería hacer algo como eso? – Pregunto enojada la peli rosa a su perro… compañero.

– Es que nuestro arsenal está a punto de agotarse – Explico Hirano a su ama.

– Y qué, debería funcionar si lo haces más rápido – Dijo Saya a Hirano el cual solo junto un poco su cabeza y espero para que terminara de gritarle su ama.

– Pero ya están aquí, hay uno detrás de ti – Dijo Hirano a su ama y señalando a un zombi.

La peli rosa volteo la cabeza y se encontró con uno de "ellos", lo que ocasionó un grito tan fuerte, que 4 personas pudieron escuchar el eco de ese grito y salir corriendo, Saya retrocedió un poco y hablo a su compañero (He, lo escribí bien).

– Hirano – Dijo Saya retrocediendo como el zombi avanzando.

– No puedo – Dijo el perro… *diablos*, compañero, el cual se había quedado sin clavos para disparar, Takagi tropezó y cayó frente el estanteres que tenía. La escuela

– Aléjate, aléjate – Saya se acercó al estante y empezó a lanzar cosas al zombi, el cual ni se inmutaba y rompía con la cabeza las cosas que le lanzaban.

Saya no tenía nada con que defenderse y romper la cabeza del zombi, miraba a todos lados y no encontró nada, el zombi se acercó y abrió su boca para poder comer el cuerpo de la joven peli rosa, pero antes de poder ser devorada y notando la bolsa que la obligo a tropezar y notando las cosas que llevaba, saco una y le dio en la cara al zombi.

Unos segundos después llegaron al lugar 4 personas, un peli rosa, una peli morada, una rubia y una castaña, eran Natsu, Saeko, Shizuka y Rei, quienes llegaron y vieron no solo como Saya mataba a un zombi con un destornillador eléctrico, sino como un poco de su compostura se perdió y termino llorando pidiendo a su madre, lo que significaba que el peli rosa estaba por recibir no solo el griterío de su vida, sino también un par de golpes de la otra peli rosa, Natsu suspiro en derrota y vio a cuantos de "ellos" habían en el lugar.

– Déjenme el lado derecho a mí – Dijo Saeko a las personas ahí presentes.

– Okey, Rei – Dijo Natsu a su castaña amiga.

– Yo tomo la izquierda – Dijo Rei corriendo de ese lado y acabando a todos los zombis que estuvieran en su camino.

Natsu por su parte corrió a los zombis que no eran golpeados con su bate de acero, partiendo sus cabeza, pero llamando la atención de Saeko al ver como utilizaba el bate, con 2 estilos diferentes, pero eso sería algo que preguntaría después, por ahora solo continuo acabando con tantos de "ellos" como podía.

Tras unos segundos todos "ellos" habían sido exterminados, todos estaban en lugares diferentes, a excepción de Saya que estaba sentada de rodillas en el suelo con la respiración agitada, viendo el cuerpo que ella regreso al otro mundo, Hirano estaba por acercarse y ver a su ama, pero es empujado por Rei y golpeada por uno de los pechos de Shizuka (No me miren como pervertido, así va el anime), para luego ambas quedar donde la peli rosa.

– Takagi-san, estas bien – Pregunto Rei a su amiga de la infancia con mucha preocupación al conocerla como la conoce.

– Miyamoto – Respondió Saya al ver a su amiga castaña.

– Traje conmigo a la enfermera Marikawa, soy Saeko Bushijima, de la clase 3-B – Dijo la peli morada al peli rosa, quien cerraba las puertas.

– Yo soy Natsu Dragneel de la calce 2-B – Se presentó Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

– Tú eres Bushijima-senpai, quien gano en las nacionales el año pasado ¿verdad? – Pregunto Rei a la peli morada – Yo soy Miyamoto Rei del club de Sojutsu – Dijo la castaña presentándose.

– Ah, pues yo soy Hirano Kohta, de la clase 2-B – Se presentó algo tímido o más bien reservado Hirano.

Hubo un silencio nada incómodo para los 4, pero eso causo la furia de quien más temía Natsu, ya que casi tiembla al ver como se para Saya e imaginándose como quedaría después.

– Porque se ponen tan amigables, además porque la llamas _"Senpai"_ , tu repetiste año, por lo cual tienes su misma edad – Dijo ella en un estado que Natsu conocía muy bien – No se burlen de mí, soy una genio, si me lo propongo, no hay nadie mejor que yo, yo soy… yo soy… – Pero no pudo continuar.

Un cálido sentimiento la lleno y la detuvo, una calor tan relajante que solo pudo responderlo, con lágrimas en los ojos, llorando tanto como podía y callada por el pecho de quien la abrazaba, un aroma que recordaba de niña, alzando la vista mirando al peli rosa quien con dulzura acariciaba la cabeza de Saya, mientras ella dejaba toda la frustración salir con ese llanto callado.

* * *

 _ **-HSOTFD-**_

Los 6 estaban en la sala de profesores, al entrar Natsu y Kohta apilaba cosas como una barricada, así evitar que "ellos" entraran.

– Con eso debe ser más que suficiente – Dijo Natsu al ver ola barricada que hicieron.

– Todos estamos cansados, deberíamos descansar – Dijo Saeko sentada en una silla, viendo a la enfermera acostarse sobre la mesa, Rei levantaba las cosas de las mesas, mientras que Saya estaba en el baño lavándose la cara.

– Te encuentras bien, Takagi-san? – Pregunto el perro a su dueño… sigo compañero a su ama… como sea, pero se quedó sorprendido al ver a Takagi con Lentes – Lentes.

– Sí y que, llevo mis lentes de contacto desde hace ratos – Dijo Saya a su perro, para lanzarle la toalla y salir del baño, mientras dejaba a un Hirano embobado por cómo se veía con lentes.

– Natsu – Dijo Rei dando una botella de agua al peli rosa, el cual la toma agradeciéndolo.

– Oh gracias – Dijo Natsu con su sonrisa de siempre, sonrojando un poco a Rei – Por cierto, ¿qué paso con sus llaves, Marikawa-sensei?

– Oh, es cierto, están en mi bolsa – Dijo la enfermera revisando su bolsa.

– ¿Podremos entrar todos a su carro, sensei? – Pregunto Saeko a la enfermera.

– Eh… ahora que lo mencionas – Dijo recordando su pequeño pero lindo auto amarillo.

– Y el mini-bus con el cual usamos para los viajes de curso, me imagino deberían estar las llaves aquí – Dijo Saeko.

– El autobús está ahí – Dijo Hirano viendo por la ventana.

– Esta bien, pero a donde se supone que iremos – Pregunto la enfermera a Natsu.

– Debemos asegurarnos de que nuestras familias estén bien, por lo cual iremos a las casas cercanas y si es necesario, rescataremos a nuestras familias y después de eso, buscaremos un lugar seguro – Dijo Natsu el plan que tenía en mente.

– Que es lo que pasa – Pregunto Saya al ver como Miyamoto miraba la televisión.

– Que es esto – Dijo Rei mirando las noticias, por lo cual Saeko tomo el control remoto y le subió al volumen.

" _El gobierno está implementando medidas de emergencia, contra los motines que están sucediendo por todo el país, sin embargo los políticos han expresado sus dudas sobre las operaciones del Jieitai, se estima que hasta ahora, hay más de unas 10.000 víctimas en el área de Saitama, el estado ha declarado estado de emergencia" –_ De la nada se escuchan unos disparos _– "Un disparo, la policía finalmente ha decidido usar armas pero contra quien" –_ Pregunto al ver como los cuerpos se levantaban y gritaba de miedo y más al ver como se acercaba, pedía ayuda que nadie le daba, hasta que la cámara cayo y la señal se perdió.

Nadie dijo nada, solo vieron la pantalla, nada más y nada menos, solo se quedaron quitos.

* * *

 _ **Y es de esa forma en la cual empieza la aventura de nuestros héroes, podrá Natsu tener a salvo a sus nuevos amigos, podrá encontrarse con "ellos", lograra conquistar el corazón de Rei o la de Takagi, o siquiera la de más, quienes más sobrevivieron, porque Natsu no se preocupa de sus padres y quien era "ella", todas esas preguntas obtendrán respuestas si es que ven esta serie, así que nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Dejad Review o lo que sea, adiós.**_

 _ **Si se preguntan porque no puse a Saya con Hirano es porque considero que la pareja de Hirano es la policía cuyo nombre olvide y creo era Asami y porque no la amiga de Shizuka, Rika, porque ya tengo planes para ella y no, no es Natsu, si quieren saberlo, esperen el resto del fic.**_


	2. Sobreviviendo

Bueno amigos aqui un nuevo capítulo del fic, espero les guste, sin más que decir, que disfruten de la lectura e imaginación.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2.- Sobreviviendo._**

La sala seguía en un eterno silencio, después de ver las noticias, nadie había dicho nada, solo se quedaron viendo, Natsu apretaba su puño, su mirada se mostraba calmada, pero la verdad estaba muy preocupado por **_"Ellos",_** no sabía nada de **_"ellos"_** y eso ya le dejaba con una preocupación, rezaba que si él no tenía a **_"ella"_** , deseaba, rogaba que una de **_"esas 3"_** la tuviera.

– Esto no puede ser real – Dijo Rei al ser la 1ra en salir del asombro de la noticia y la 1era en hablar, todos voltearon a verla – Debe haber un lugar seguro, como siempre lo ha habido no es así – Pregunto con mucho miedo en sus palabras y ojos.

– Es obvio que no lo hay – Respondió Saya a Rei de manera directa – O acaso dirás que si lo hay, Natsu – Dijo mirando a su amigo de la infancia.

– Lamento decir que concuerdo con Saya en esto, es muy poco probable que algo tan conveniente sea real, pero sonando contradictoria, como un estúpido y egoísta… como deseo que si existiera – Dijo Natsu con cierto tono de deseo y culpabilidad _– "Sabía que no tenía que haberles dejado salir de la casa hoy"_.

– Como diablos quieres eso, si tú mismo lo dices, no hay forma… – Pero se detuvo de la nada, se quedó quieta y recordando algo muy, pero MUY importante – Donde se encuentran ellas 2 – pregunto con una voz y una mirada, igual a la de Rei al saber a lo que se refería, esa mirada llena de PURO MIEDO.

– Fueron a la escuela y no me pude contactar con ellas – Dijo Natsu con un semblante triste y preocupado tanto en su cara como en su voz, raro para personajes animados como él.

– Sé que me estoy metiendo donde no debo… pero a quienes se refieren – Pregunto Kohta a sus demás compañeros.

– Lo siento Kohta, pero no tenemos tiempo ahora, 1ro debemos buscar un lugar donde podamos descansar un día o una semana, en ese lugar sería útil platicar de nuestras vidas y conocernos mejor, como ahora no tenemos tiempo, lo mejor es que pensemos en cómo salir de la escuela – Dijo Natsu sacando ideas de las películas de Zombis que veía con la miedosa de Saya, como el la llamaba.

– Claro eso es cierto, pero como lo haremos – Pregunto Rei a sus compañeros.

– La manera más rápida y efectiva es usar uno de los camiones y que Shizuka-sensei conduzca, el lugar podemos decidirlo en el camino – Dijo Saeko con firmeza, todos asintieron.

– Pero como se supone que haremos eso… bueno yo tengo mi pistola de clavos – Dijo Kohta sacando su arma.

– Por ahora guárdala, deja que Saeko-senpai, Rei y yo nos hagamos cargo, sin municiones no podrás hacer mucho, además el ruido traerá a más de esas cosas, así que para evitar eso, solo si es realmente necesario, dispararas y ayudaras a los que se queden atrás, así que espero nos cubras las espaldas… Kohta – Dijo Natsu el plan de ataque para salir con una de las típicas sonrisas marca Dragneel, la cual sonrojo un poco a Rei y aumento la motivación de Kohta.

Los 3 usuarios de armas silenciosas salieron despacio de la sala de maestros, después salieron los que no usaban armas, Saya y Shizuka, luego salió Kohta con su pistola de clavos.

– Pero ahora que tenemos más o menos un plan… como se supone que saldremos de la escuela – Pregunto Hirano a Natsu.

– Por la puerta principal, tengo una idea de cómo hacer que "ellos" no nos ataquen mientras salimos – Dijo Natsu con total seguridad, sorprendiendo a quienes no lo conocían de antemano y no conocían la cara infantil y seria de Natsu.

Todos corrieron, ya que esa era la única salida que tenían, no había de otra.

– Solo diré esto una vez – Dijo Saeko a sus compañeros – Si se encuentran con ellos y no pueden ganar, escapen, no debemos pelear sino sobrevivir – Dijo Saeko con firmeza.

– Una cosa más, ellos reaccionan al sonido, por lo cual si pueden, utilicen otra fuente de sonido para evitar las peleas – Dijo Saya para dar la información que tenia de ellos.

De la nada un grito cerca de ellos llama la atención de los 2 líderes de la banda, por lo cual se acercan a las escaleras y ven a un chico protegiendo a 2 chicas, los cuales estaban por arremetidos por los zombis.

Antes de que lograran tocarlos, fueron acabados uno por uno, por Saeko con su Bokken, Rai con su lanza y Natsu con su bate de metal, acabaron con los zombis rápidamente.

– Se encuentran bien – Pregunto Saeko y vio como asienten.

– Alguno fue mordido – Pregunto Natsu a los 3 sobrevivientes.

– No, ninguno fue mordido – Dijo una de las chicas – Bien, saldremos de la escuela, así que díganme quieren unirse – Pregunto a los 3.

– Sí – Dijeron al unísono.

Los ahora 9 corrieron lo más sigiloso que pueden y llegaron a los pasillos de la puerta principal, donde bajaron y llegaron a los casilleros de los zapatos, donde como se pensó estaba rodeados de "ellos", por lo cual Natsu se puso cerca para mirar mejor.

– Parece que tendremos que ir con cuidado para que no nos ataquen – Dijo Natsu a los demás.

– En realidad es fácil ir, no pueden vernos – Dijo Saya a Natsu para dar algo de información.

– Pero pudiste confirmar eso – Pregunto Natsu a si amiga la cual se tensó ante esa pregunta – Entonces no estás del todo segura – Suspiro Natsu ante eso.

– La verdad con tantos de ellos es poco probable que logremos algo sigilosamente con la gente que tenemos en estos momentos, lo mejor sería que alguien fuera a probar el punto de Takagi y ver si pueden o no vernos – Dijo Saeko al ver la situación – La pregunta es quien.

– Bueno es natural que nadie quiera ir – Dijo Natsu con una voz sin sorpresas – Bueno entonces iré yo – Dijo agarrando su bate por si llegaba a necesitarlo.

– Espera creí que estabas cansado de esto – Dijo Rei preocupada por Natsu.

– Y lo estoy, pero qué más puedo hacer – Dijo con su sonrisa, saliendo y caminando como si nada, con toda naturalidad sin duda, sin miedo, lo que sorprendía a muchos, paso de lado de los zombis y abrió la puerta, después hizo señas y los demás lo intentaron.

Todos salían uno por uno, hasta que uno de los salvados, hizo un ruido al chocar el barandal de metal con su palo, creando un ruido que alerto a los caminantes, lo que hizo suspirar a Natsu.

– Okey, si bien era no estaba en mis planes, veo que esto no será tan sencillo – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa retadora en la cara – Corran – Grito Natsu a sus compañeros.

– Porque gritas, si te hubieras callado solo tendríamos que soportar a los que estaban más cerca… y podrías borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro – Reclamaba Saya a Natsu por como hacía las cosas, sabiendo de antemano que lo que había dicho, Natsu lo sabía de ante mano – Maldigo los Genes Dragneel – Susurro Takagi molesta.

– No hay tiempo para hablar, cállense y corran – Dijo Saeko mientras acababa con algunos zombis.

Todos corrían hacía el autobús donde no faltaba mucho para llegar, pero en eso muchos de "ellos" comenzaron a reunirse frente a ellos, lo que lo hacía perfecto para Natsu y desahogarse con los zombis por todo el maldito día y la fatiga mental por la preocupación de "ellos" y "ellas 2" y es que esa era el plan de Natsu, cargarse a todos los zombis que pueda y desahogarse, era un estúpido pero para Natsu un muy probable buen y excelente plan, pero de la nada no de los zombis agarro al chico de los nuevos por su toalla.

– Takuzo – Grito la pelinegra del grupo que rescataron al ver e ir corriendo con su antiguo compañero.

– Espera no vayas, si vas todo habrá acabado – Dijo Saya pero era tarde, no la iba a escuchar – Porque se va, sé que me escucho, porque va de regreso, es imposible que logre algo.

– Yo creo que sí… que sí el todo el mundo está o estará así… es mejor que estemos muerto – Dijo la enfermera cabreando de gran manera a la peli rosa.

– Pero de que hablas y aun así te haces llamar enfermera, acaso no sabes lo que es tu deber como maestra – Pregunto una muy enojada Saya.

– Cuidado – Dijo Kohta asesinando a uno de "ellos" – Sé que estas enojada pero, no es momento para esto – Dijo Kohta con su miedo y nerviosismo de siempre.

– Lo sé… pero esto no se quedara así como así – Dijo Saya viendo a Shizuka la cual sintió un gran escalofrío.

– Concuerdo con eso, luego tendré que educarlos a todos a la manera que mi padre me enseño, por ahora, Shizuka-sensei, las llaves – Dijo Natsu en la puerta del camión, ya recibiendo las llaves entraron todos, Natsu estaba por cerrar hasta que algo se lo evito.

– Esperen un momento – Dijo una voz a los lejos, cuando Natsu y las demás personas en las ventanas vieron a un grupo de alumnos y un maestro que Natsu con gran disgusto reconoció.

– Shidou-sensei – Dijo con mucho disgusto el peli rosa.

– Tengo todo listo para irnos – Dijo Shizuka a Natsu.

– Esperemos un minuto para ver si logran llegar – Dijo Natsu a la profesora.

– Eso es imposible, también hay adelante, no tenemos tiempo suficiente para salir – Dijo Shizuka.

– No vamos a poder ayudarlos – Dijo Rai agarrando a Natsu con una abrazo.

– Crees que no lo sé – pregunto Natsu a Rei, llamando la atención de todos – Incluso yo quiero dejar que ese maldito maestro 4 ojo de mierda se pudra en ese lugar y abandonarlo para que se pudra en el infierno… pero hay vidas de jóvenes adolescentes con él, si no los ayudo sentiré como se rompe… sentiré como se rompe mi orgullo como hombre – Dijo Natsu soltando lentamente el bate y agarrándolo otra vez – Puedo que incluso ellos sean bastardos, pero son vidas que puedo salvar y seguiré las palabras y consejos de mi padre y quienes me han ayudado a crecer – Dijo volteando a ver a Rei con una sonrisa para calmarla.

Los demás alumnos subieron junto con el profesor, quien abandono a un alumno a su suerte, lo que claro si llego a notar Natsu, todos subieron al autobús.

– Gracias por salvarnos – Dijo el profesor, quien daba mala espina a Rei, Saeko y sobre todo a Natsu – ¿Bushijima-san, es usted la líder de este pequeño grupo? – Preguntó con cierta malicia en su voz.

– No, aquí no hay un líder, nos ayudamos entre nosotros para sobrevivir – Dijo Saeko con calma, pero viendo de reojo a Natsu al pensar en quien ha liderado el grupo desde inicios.

De la anda el autobús se puso en marcha atropellando a los zombis que había en camino, pero sacando una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara del profesor.

– Eso es inaceptable – Dijo la voz llena de maldad de Shidou – En todo momento un líder es necesario, sin importar la situación, un líder es lo mejor para estos casos, ya que el líder es quien protege a los suyos – Dijo con una gran confianza ocultando su malicia.

– Solo lo diré una vez… te arrepentirás de haberlo salvado – Dijo Rei a Natsu.

– Ya me arrepentí – Dijo Natsu calmadamente, pero con los ojos cerrados.

 _ **-HSOTFD-**_

– Porque tenemos que ir con Natsu y su grupo, ellos decidieron ir a la cuidad sin nuestro consentimiento, no podemos simplemente quedarnos en los dormitorios o en otro lugar de la escuela y escondernos – Pregunto un alumno de apariencia de delincuente.

– Vaya eres muy audaz para hablar sin muchos huevos para tener – Dijo Natsu con gran indiferencia, causando que el delincuente lo viera – Además dime idiota, ¿Quien fue quien los rescato, quien los dejo subir, quien es el que decidió ayudarlos y sobre todo quien es el que decide si dejarte en este autobús o lanzarte por la ventana a los zombis? – Pregunto Natsu con una voz calmada pero con cierto toque de poder.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta el delincuente callo, Natsu era conocido por ser alguien fuerte en los bajos mundos, por lo cual muy pocos sabían de lo que Natsu era capaz y aun cuando él no lo sabía, no quería averiguarlo con un autobús en movimiento.

De la nada el autobús se detuvo y por casi chocar, después otro de los alumnos hablo.

– Es peligroso si se maneja de esa manera, tenemos que detenernos en algún lugar y escondernos, creo había un mini-mercado a unas cuadras atrás – Dijo un alumno de apariencia cansada con delineador u ojeras.

– Ya cállense – Grito Natsu para sorpresa de todos – Ahora mismo Shizuka-sensei debe estar muy estresada por conducir y sus gritos de nenas la molestan, ustedes no cargan con la responsabilidad de nuestras vidas al conducir, así que o se callan por las buenas o les muestro como callarlos por las malas – Dijo Natsu con sus ojos aun cerrados pero con sus palabras llenas de sinceridad, causando una sonrisa en la cara de Shizuka-sensei al ver como Natsu la defendía y la entendía.

– Y a ti que mierda te pasa, no eres el líder tu opinión me vale una mierda, acaso quieres pelear – Pregunto el delincuente a Natsu.

– En serio quieres que te ataquen verdad – Dijo Saeko con su mano en el mango de su Bokken.

El delincuente no dijo nada más, pero unos aplausos se hicieron presentes, lo que causo molestia en la cara de Rei, Saeko y sobre todo de Natsu.

– Que buen espectáculo – Dijo el maestro 4 ojo – Dragneel-kun y Bushijima-san, su trabajo en equipo es extraordinario… pero eso me da la razón, necesitamos a un líder, un líder para nosotros – Termino su frase con una sonrisa y mirada victoriosa.

– Y déjeme adivinar, solo hay una persona capacitada – Dijo Saya con mucha indiferencia.

– Soy un profesor Takagi-san, ustedes alumnos, es obvio que yo soy el mejor para ese puesto – Dijo Shidou con una voz de superioridad.

– Qué hay de Shizuka-sensei, ella también es una profesora y por lo que veo y siento, no es una basura por dentro y por fuera y que a comparación de usted y de los que botasen por usted, y ella si tiene algo grande de lo que presumir – Dijo con un tono de enojo abriendo los ojos mostrando unos ojos verde jade, que nuevamente al pequeño y al gran grupo sorprendió, ya que sabían que los ojos de Natsu eran de un color ónix.

– Por favor Shizuka – Dijo el profesor a su "revoltoso" alumno – Ella no encaja para nada en el papel de líder, es una inútil que nos llevaría al fracaso y concuerdo que tiene algo grande, pero yo también lo tengo – Dijo el maestro molesto por lo último.

– Lo único grande que tienes es el ego y lo que ellos tendrán es la estupidez, ella es una gran profesora, si bien no es combatiente, muchas personas se han ganado grandes puestos solo por ayudar a gente y estoy 100% seguro que es mejor la profesora amable y capacitada para ayudar, a un imbécil que no lograría ni llevar a una chica a un orgasmo por muy duro intento que haga – Dijo Natsu y nadie sabe por qué se escuchó un "Uhhhhh" en el fondo – Por eso es que se lo digo, para mí Shizuka-sensei es mejor que un imbécil como usted – Y con esas palabras el rostro de Shizuka paso de un color claro a una tonalidad rojiza por las palabras de su alumno.

– Bueno entonces que así sea – Dijo Shidou – Quien quiera que yo sea el líder, que aplauda – Y de esa manera, todos menos el grupo de Natsu aplaudió.

– Eso es todo – Dijo Rei, lo que llamo la atención de su grupo – Sensei abra la puerta me largo de este lugar – Dijo Rei a la enfermera.

– Pero en estos momentos – Dijo al saber que estaban atrapados sin saber dónde estaban y con algo de preocupación por su alumna.

Rei bajo del autobús y camino, Natsu bajo para intentar calmar a Rei, aun cuando tenía el mismo sentimiento que su castaña amiga, pero fallando en gran escala, para que luego de eso ver como un carro iba a gran velocidad y terminara chocando contra el autobús, el cual se giró y la maquinaria provocara una explosión mínima, pero dejando a Natsu con preocupación de sus compañeros, pero logro divisar unas sombras.

– Están todos bien – Pregunto Natsu a las personas del autobús, más en específico a sus compañeros.

– Sí todos estamos bien – Respondió Saya por el grupo.

– Bien, entonces nos reuniéremos en la estación de policías – Dijo Natsu a Saya,

– A qué hora – Pregunto Saeko.

– Nos veremos a las 5 – Dijo Natsu – Los esperaremos ahí – Dijo para que de esa manera no pasara nada con su grupo y este no estuviera.

 _ **-HSOTFD-**_

Mientras eso pasaba en otra parte de esa misma ciudad, un grupo de personas salían de una gran y espaciosa escuela de colores alegres, con una imagen extraña de color amarillo.

Las personas que salían eran un grupo de casi 16 personas, 4 chicos y 8 chicas aparentemente, los jóvenes varones usaban una camisa blanca de botones con un suéter amarillo sin mangas arriba y una faldas grises que legaban hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, en el caso de las chicas, a excepción de una que usaba un suéter rojo de manga larga y unos lentes de armazón oscuro, para los chicos solo la camisa blanca con un pantalón gris y unas corbatas azules con líneas blancas.

Los chicos eran, un joven de 16 años de cabello negro alborotado de ojos color negro, llevaba una cadena en el cuello y por algún motivo se estaba quitando la camisa, otro era un robusto hombre/joven de 16 años de cabello plateado con ojos igual negros y con una cicatriz en su ojos izquierdo, otro era un adulto de cabellera amarilla y ojos color verde, tenía unos auriculares y una cicatriz en su ojos derecho, el ultimo era un joven hombre como el rubio pero de cabello azul oscuro y ojos color cafés, que tenía un tatuaje rojo en su ojos derecho, ellos eran alumnos de la escuela Fairy Tail, el maestro Laxus Dreyar, los alumnos Grey Fullbaster, Elfman Strauss y el maestro Jellal Fernández.

En el grupo de las chicas eran una joven peli azul de 16 años que llevaba su cabello corto un poco más debajo de su cuello y sus ojos azul oscuros quien tenía un sombrero en la cabeza, después de eso una hermosa joven de cabello rubio con ojos azules quien tenía una cola de cabello, luego una hermosa joven de cabello plateado corto como la 1ra, sus ojos eran azules pero estos claros, detrás de ella una joven niña de cabello azul oscuro largo que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de su espalda y tenía los ojos color chocolate, a su derecha una joven peli rosa de tonalidad cercana al rojo y ojos azules quien tenía su pelo en 2 coletas, a su espalda una hermosa joven de 19 años de cabello rojo escarlata y ojos color marrón, a su derecha una joven de su misma edad de cabello plateado y azules pero con el cabello que llegaba debajo de la espalda quien usaba una liga en su fleco, a la izquierda de las 2 una hermosa joven de cabello azul largo que llegaba debajo de los muslos con ojos color chocolates y un tatuaje como el de Jellal en su ojo derecho, ellas eran Juvia Loxar Marvell, Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna Strauss, Wendy Dragneel Marvell, Cheria Dragneel Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss y Mystogan Fernández.

– Calma Wendy todo estará bien – Dijo Juvia al ver a su pequeña hermanita la cual no dejaba de aferrarse a una funda con una Katana dentro.

– Pero Onii-chan no tiene a su Benisakura – Dijo Wendy aferrándose aún más a la espada.

– Calma Wendy, Natsu es alguien muy fuerte, él sabrá cómo salir de esta, no te preocupes, además, él puede con cualquier cosa que tenga a la mano en un arma, Onii-sama no necesita la Benisakura con él – Animo la más joven de la familia Dragneel.

– Pero eso no me quita el miedo – Dijo Wendy con miedo de perder a su querido hermano mayor.

– Wendy – Llamo una voz masculina a la joven, la cual miro a su maestro de historia y matemáticas Jellal – Conozco a Natsu desde que era un bebe, lo he visto crecer como un joven fuerte, confía en él, además te juro que no estará solo, muy pronto lo encontraremos y nos juntaremos con él – Dijo calmando de muy poco manera a la joven peli azul.

– Además, si es de Natsu de quien hablamos no hay forma de que muera fácilmente, él pudo derrotar a Erza-san, que de por si es la espadachína más fuerte de la nación, ya que represento a Japón a los 12 años en secundaria, así que no te preocupes por él – Dijo Grey a la hermanita de su mejor amigo/rival.

Wendy se tranquilizó un poco, pero sabía que ella no sería útil con la espada de su hermano, por lo cual se acercó a la joven pelirroja.

– Yo mejor que nadie sé que no soy una peleadora, mi cuerpo pequeño es frágil y necesito ser protegida, por eso no puedo usar la Benisakura – Dijo Wendy a todos en general – Por eso le dejo la espada de Onii-chan con usted Erza-san, sé que mi hermano hubiera deseado eso.

– Estas segura de eso, Natsu nunca dejo que nadie más que él o sus familiares tocaran esta espada – Dijo sorprendida Erza como sonrojada por las palabras de la joven peli azul.

– Sí, estoy muy segura de esto – Dijo Wendy – Erza-san es una persona en la cual Onii-chan confía, por eso sé que pudo dejarle a Benisakura a usted y que Onii-chan no se enoje – Término con una sonrisa cercana a las que hace Natsu.

Erza tomo la espada, tenía el mango en forma circulas y al desvainarla tenía el filo de un color rosa-rojo, una hermosa espada en todo el nombre, sin duda era algo que muy pocos tendrían la oportunidad de ver sin ser atravesada por ella, pero Erza sonrió al imaginarse al peli rosa entregándole la espada con su sonrisa.

– De acuerdo, entonces vivamos y encontremos a Natsu – Dijo Jellal animando a la gente.

– Vaya que es un dolor de cabeza ese mocoso – Dijo Laxus al ver la misión.

– Pero bueno, entre más gente encontremos, mejor será para sobrevivir – Dijo Jellal.

 ** _-HSOTFD-_**

Natsu ahora mismo estaba en una moto que consiguió de un Zombie minutos antes, Rei estaba aferrada a la espalda del peli rosa, el cual solo conducía mirando el lugar.

– Jamás creí ver algo tan destrozado e increíblemente en malas condiciones a parte de mi cuarto – Dijo en forma de broma Natsu, haciendo reír a Rei un poco.

– No juegues en momentos como este – Dijo Rei con una sonrisa que Natsu siempre lograba sacarle.

– Porque no después de todo… – Pero no termino de hablar, al ver cómo pasó a su lado un avión y Rei lo saludo, pero esto los ignoraron – Es muy posible sea el final de casi todo.

– Podrías no sonar como que la esperanza termino, quien eres y que le hiciste al Natsu de hace un minuto, el jamás se rinde, el no muestra su lado patético, quien eres, porque tú no eres el Natsu que conozco – Dijo Rei al mago peli rosa.

– Supongo que no todo puede ir como debe… la verdad solo quería sacar la frustración, pero como no puedo golpear a nadie por riesgo a ser mordido y tengo un estrés comparable al del día que Hisashi me contó lo de ustedes, solo me queda sacar parte de mis frustraciones, sabes que el ser una persona fuerte, te vuelve débil cuando se acumula algo y hay que sacarlo – Dijo Natsu a su amiga al saber que su nivel de estrés era grande.

Rei no dijo nada, ya que no era ni el lugar ni el momento correcto, pero tenía curiosidad de eso del estrés que tuvo cuando Hisashi le contó, luego preguntaría, por ahora solo opto no decir nada más con ese tema.

– No nos queda mucha gasolina, si no mal me equivoco, delante hay una gasolinera y eso sería muy útil – Dijo Natsu avanzando en la moto suavemente para no hacer un ruido fuerte.

– Crees que **_"ellas"_** estén bien – Cambio de tema Rei con esa pregunta.

– Lo estarán, ya sea que tengan a Benisakura o no, sé que Erza y Grey las protegerán, además es posible escaparan con Jellal y Laxus-sensei, así que con eso me calmo un poco – Dijo Natsu a su amiga – El lugar está casi vacío o más bien esta vacío – Dijo Natsu al ya recorrer gran parte del lugar y ni una sola alma a la vista.

– Cierto… oye mira eso – Dijo Rei, haciendo ver a Natsu una patrulla – Podríamos…

– No – Contesto Natsu – Ellos no están bien, ya que, qué diablos hacen detenidos ahora – Dijo y ambos bajaron para ver cómo habían chocado contra un camión con la idea de que estaban muertos.

– Al menos veamos si encontramos algo bueno – Dijo Rei y Natsu asintió, solo para encontrar unas cuantas armas, el dinero de los policías y una rosquilla que Natsu se comió – No puedo creer que te comieras eso – Dijo Rei a Natsu.

– Oye tengo hambre que esperabas – Dijo Natsu en su defensa – Pero entonces solo tenemos 5 disparos – Pregunto al ver la única arma de fuego.

– No, son 10 – Dijo entregando 5 municiones más – Estas las tenía el otro policía, el mango estaba roto pero las balas intactas – Dijo Rei.

– Tu padre sí que te entreno bien – Dijo Natsu.

– Y el tuyo no – Devolvió juguetonamente las palabras de Natsu.

– Tuche – Dijo Natsu – Bueno ya que llegamos a la gasolinera pongámosle gasolina y larguémonos… mierda – Grito Natsu – Es auto servicio.

– Y que, sólo paga y que nos den la gasolina de una vez – Dijo Rei a Natsu.

– Por si se te olvida, hace un rato compre un jugo y un pan, no tengo dinero – Dijo Natsu con cara "No mames wey, hasta te di un poco y ya lo olvidaste".

– Pero que… eso es estúpido y para empezar porque coños no lo rompiste y sacaste todo – pregunto Rei.

– Porque si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera llamado a muchos de "ellos" y eso sería molesto con nuestro actual número, así que no me arriesgue y cuando piensas dejar de llamarme estúpido – Dijo mientras movía su brazo derecho y Rei cerró los ojos por miedo, pero nada paso, abrió los ojos y miro la mano de Natsu – Dame dinero para la gasolina.

– Deje mi billetera en la casa – Dijo Rei un tanto nerviosa.

– No me insultes si cometes el mismo error que yo – Dijo Natsu – Iré a la tienda a ver si hay dinero – Dijo adentrándose a la tienda – Grita si necesitas ayuda o si algo pasa – Y Natsu entro a la tienda.

Natsu entro y miro todo a su alrededor, 1ero miro al caja y noto que podía abrirla sin mucho problema, por lo cual agarro unas bolsa y una nevera, metió hielo, bebidas, en las bolsas comida, dulces, chatarra, fósforos, entre otras cosas, después con su bate destrozo la caja registradora, quitándole una cantidad muy poca de estrés.

– Está haciendo lo que quiere – Dijo Rei al escuchar el sonido de la caja siendo destruida, pero recordando lo que paso en ese día – Claro que no digo que yo no – Susurro, de la nada sintió algo y – Haaaaa.

De la nada un grito alertó a Natsu, el cual tomo las cosas y luego el dinero para salir y ver a un hombre vestido como un rapero tenía un cuchillo en el cuello de Rei.

– Vaya, el novio apareció, me alegro, así podrá darme lo que necesito – Dijo el rapero – Aunque no recuperaras a tu novia… dame las llaves de la moto y lárgate.

– Y si me llego a negar – Pregunto Natsu agarrando su bate con fuerza.

– Tu novia muere antes de que puedas hacer algo – Dijo el rapero, Natsu suspiro, este era muy fácil para él.

– La moto no tiene gasolina – Dijo Natsu.

– No importa sé que saqueaste la caja registradora, así que llénala, dame las provisiones y lárgate… para que escape y luego me coja a esta mujer hasta desfallecer – Dijo con una lunática risa, Natsu solo suspiro.

Natsu rápidamente soltó el bato y le puso la gasolina a la moto, entonces volteo a ver al rapero, con una mirada aburrida, mientras que Rei estaba asustada.

– Ya está llena – Dijo Natsu.

– Entonces lárgate y déjame la moto – Exigió el rapero.

– Solo diré esto una sola vez, una vez que lo diga, no tendré piedad, así que suéltala y serás libre de vivir un poco más – Advirtió Natsu al hombre el cual respondió.

– Muévete, no dejare que esta puta se escape, mira su cuerpo, es divino y no harán muchas mujeres así en este mundo, así que lárgate… pero quiero que dejes la pistola y levantes las manos mientras te alejas lentamente de la moto – Natsu suspiro, ya advirtió, era una lástima para el hombre.

Natsu sacó la pistola y la lanzo, también metió su mano a sus bolsillos, pero el rapero ordeno nada extraño y que se alejara alzando sus manos rápidamente, lo que hizo que Natsu asintiera sacando sus manos lanzando algo.

EL rapero sintió de la nada un dolor, miro su mano y vio como en su hombro un vidrio lo corto, le ardió y quito su mano con el arma lejos del cuello de Rei y Natsu se movió a una gran velocidad y golpeo al rostro al sujeto.

– Te dije que debías dejarla libre y largarte – Dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su cara – Antes de que vengan te hare un favor – Dijo poniendo sus pie derecho en al entre pierna del rapero – Te matare antes de ellos te maten – Dijo para pisar y bueno… creo que entienden lo que paso.

El rapero grito de dolor y agonía, al sentir como sus… fueron destrozadas de una patada (Admito que hasta a mí me dolió solo de imaginármelo), por lo cual Natsu se subió en la moto y Rei también abrazando la espalda de Natsu.

– "No lo había notado, pero… su espalda es muy grande y fuerte" – Pensó al sentir su pecho contra la espalda de Natsu – Has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi pelear… ahora eres más… ¿violento?

– No lees los periódicos – Pregunto Natsu a su amiga.

– Abecés… mi madre casi sufre un infarto al enterarse – Dijo Rei al recordar como su madre le da un patatús al recordar ver una noticia en el periódico sobre Natsu – Me sorprendí cuando mire eso, no me lo creía, pero de cierta manera era necesario.

– Espero que hayan cumplido con su trabajo – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa divertida en la cara – Suelen ser unos holgazanes sin mí – Dijo al recordar a ciertas personas.

Tras esperar en un solo lugar vieron como un grupo intentaba irse corriendo, un plan bueno si la policía quien cuidaba del puente no te atrapaba, pero en eso de una maquina se alzó otro grupo y alejo al del problema con un disparo de agua de una manguera mandando al grupo al rio.

Unos minutos pasaron y entonces los ojos de Natsu miraron a 4 personas y eran las 4 que buscaban, por lo cual Rai al notarlos también salió o más bien bajo de la moto y abrazo a Shizuka-sensei.

– Me legro que hayan salido bien – Dijo Natsu a los 4 – No hubo problemas al irse – Pregunto curioso Natsu a sus compañeros.

– Solo uno – Dijo Bushijima a Natsu.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK DE BUSHIJIMA_**

Tras haber bajado del estropeado bus, todos estaban bien y al salir se reunían escuchando la secta de Shidou mientras el grupo de 4 platicaba entre ellos.

– Entonces que haremos, debido a que parece que el puente esta teniendo problemas, lo más seguro es que no podamos avanzar mucho – Dijo Takagi.

– Eso es muy probable, pero aun así, no tenía la intención de quedarme o continuar – Dijo Saeko llamando la atención de todos – Lo más probable sea que tengamos que ir a la comisaria para que nos encontremos con Dragneel-san – Dijo y todos estaban de acuerdo.

– Y no tienes curiosidad por tu familia – Pregunto Takagi a Saeko.

– No tanto, mis padres están en el extranjero, por lo cual no me es ningún problema – Dijo Saeko como respuesta – Para mí es muy importante cumplir mi promesa con Dragneel-kun.

– Mis padres también se encuentran en el extranjero – Dijo Hirano también.

– Mis padres viajaron como aniversario – Dijo Shizuka a Takagi.

– Es que los padres conspiraron en dejar Japón sincronizada mente – Dijo Takagi con cierta molestia.

– Entonces nos vamos de una vez para llegar rápido – Pregunto Saeko y Saya le respondió.

– Sí por favor, ese acto religioso de 2da que es más aburrida y falsa que la de los testigos de Jehová me está aburriendo y es una tontería – Dijo Takagi de acuerdo con la idea de irse.

– Se puede saber de qué tanto murmuran – Pregunto Shidou llegando cerca de los 4.

– Nada que le importe, pero solo le diremos que nos marchamos – Dijo Takagi con una al separarse de ese hombre.

– Ya veo, si esa es la decisión tomada de los alumnos no hay problema, pero – Dijo mirando a la enfermera – No podemos dejar que se vaya Shizuka-sensei, ella es la enfermera de la escuela y dudo que abandone su…

De la nada un golpe con una espada le toco el estómago y le saca el aire, al ver arriba miro a Saya con la Bokken de Saeko y lego dice.

– "Sí quieres llevártela, llévatela, pero si te atreves a tocarla, entonces ni Dios, Buda o cualquier Dios te salvara de mi furia"… esa palabras son de Natsu y me imagino que ni usted quiere de enemigo a "esas" personas ¿o sí? – Dijo con burla Saya al saber que nadie quería de enemigo a "esa" persona en especial.

– La verdad espero eso, pero este es un caso especial – Dijo Shidou.

– No se salvara si la toma, si eso hace tendrá muchos perores problemas – Dijo retirándose con las otras personas, ya que Shidou dejo ir a Shizuka.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE BUSHIJIMA._**

* * *

– Ya veo, entonces qué es lo que podemos hacer – Dijo Natsu pensando.

– Cerca de este lugar vive una amiga mía, ella tiene una casa muy grande y con un carro que parece un tanque y queda cerca, tengo las llaves, ya que me las dejo para que limpiará su casa cuando no estaba – Dijo Shizuka-sensei, entonces Natsu se imaginó a Shizuka en traje de Maid y se sonrojo.

– Entonces yo me adelantare con Shizuka-sensei para ver la casa – Dijo Natsu a los demás miembros de su equipo – En caso de que no este, pregunten a Shizuka, sin importar si estoy peleando yo solo, o Rei o Bushijima-senpai tiene que quedarse junto con Shizuka-sensei, no sería bueno que perdiéramos a la enfermera del grupo y no me gustaría que alguien muriera a decir verdad – Dijo explicando las ordenes a todos.

Natsu con Shizuka en su espalda subieron a la moto y se fueron a donde estaba la casa de la amiga de Shizuka, pero con Natsu sonrojado al sentir los enormes pechos de su maestra en la espalda.

– "Mierda, son enormes y suaves, con un demonio, contrólate Natsu, no puedes hacerlo con ella sin su aprobación, no eres ese tipo de persona" – Pensaba Natsu fuertemente.

Mientras que con quienes iban caminando Bushijima pregunto a las 2 amigas de la infancia de Natsu.

– No esta Natsu muy acostumbrado a ser líder, digo, la mayoría de las órdenes las da con precisión como sus instrucciones – Pregunto Saeko.

– Lo está – Respondió Saya – Natsu es líder de una organización que todo mundo conoce – Dijo impresionando a todos – Pero sería mejor que sea él quien no hable de su vida.

Todos asintieron a eso, pero Hirano por algún motivo no dejaba de imaginar a Natsu sentado y con un montón de chicas a su alrededor con un letrero que dice "SABERTOOTH".

– Sin duda si sería como el líder de una banda problemática – Todos asintieron a ese comentario.

Tras unos segundos llegaron con Shizuka y Natsu y vieron a los zombis salir de la casa, además de apreciarla mejor y era una casa entre normal y un poco mejor que la normal, además de usar un Humvee para suerte de los jóvenes.

– Parece que no me aburriré por ahora –Comentó Natsu al ver a "ellos".

* * *

 ** _Con esto acabo el capítulo 2 y advierto, en el próximo capítulo sigue el Lemon, ya están advertidos._**

 ** _Los compañeros de Natsu aparecen como sus hermanas, que pasaran con ellos, serán las únicas, Natsu qué organización controla, acaso es tan peligroso Natsu y que pasará después._**

 ** _Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo, sin más nos leemos luego._**


End file.
